Life Isn't Always What You Wish For
by Fantasywriter14
Summary: A collection of 100 drabbles, written for a drabble contest. Various characters. This week features Anakin, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan!
1. Week One

_Disclaimer:__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Author's Note: These drabbles were written for a challenge on another site. They will be posted in groups of five (each drabble with it's own theme), adding up to one-hundred total drabbles in the end. The theme of the drabble is the title, which is bolded. I had a lot of fun with these. Hopefully next week's themes will be just as entertaining!

Every week I will focus on one character and one personality trait of that character. This week it was Anakin and the childish, trouble-making side of him. Enjoy!

**-** Week One -

**Doctor**

"That girl keeps looking at you, Master. I think she likes you."

"Nonsense."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, lips curving upward in his signature Skywalker grin. "Oh, c'mon. You've gotta like _someone_."

"Unlike you, Anakin, I try to avoid distractions."

Whatever point he was trying to prove, it wasn't working.

"What about her?"

Obi-Wan cast a quick glance at the woman Anakin was pointing at, eyes widening when he realized who that woman was.

The infamously beautiful Siri Tachi.

Color stained his cheeks.

"What can I say?" Anakin's smile widened. "I'm a love doctor."

**Companion**

"Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella! Take it away, Artoo!"

"Breet! Breet-eet-eet-eet-eet!"

"When the sun shines we'll shine together, told you I'd be here forever, said I'll always be your friend, took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end!"

"Breet! Breet! Eet-eet-eet-eet-eet!"

Anakin smiled contentedly, leaning back in the seat of his starfighter. "Good job, Buddy. I needed that."

Sometimes singing karaoke with a droid was all it took to ease Anakin's boredom.

**Time**

It was easy for Anakin to lose track of time. His mind was always racing, never focused on a single task. That made cooking exceptionally difficult. He realized that he had burnt dinner only when the smell attracted his attention, and when he ran to save the casserole, it was already too late.

Obi-Wan would be here any minute... and he would be furious. His Padawan had ruined dinner _again_.

The front door opened. Anakin's stomach twisted in a knot, gut clenching, preparing himself for the worst. But instead of reprimanding his Padawan, Obi-Wan smiled.

"Mmm. Smells like home."

**Space**

"Scoot over."

"I can't! There's not enough room."

That was the thing about rescue missions. They always seemed to test the two by placing them in tight situations.

"Ouch! Anakin, your foot!"

"Sorry."

Anakin hated rescue missions.

"How long is this ventilation shaft, anyway?"

"How would I know? Keep moving."

He was also claustrophobic, and that didn't help.

"I think I'm about to throw up."

"We're almost there. You can wait."

"Well, that's the thing. I don't think I can."

"Anakin..."

Silence.

"You might want to watch your step."

**Dimensions**

Waking up after a night of partying was like waking up in another dimension. He couldn't feel anything besides the pounding in his head.

"Rise and shine."

He let out an agonized scream. If his headache didn't kill him, the sunshine would.

"Shut the blinds! Shut the blinds!"

"Get dressed! We have a _big_ day ahead of us!"

Someone was shaking him.

"No! Get off me!"

"I'll go get the ice cold water, then."

"I confess! I'll never party again! I swear!"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, beaming with satisfaction.

"That's good to hear."


	2. Week Two

_Disclaimer:_ _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
__

Estora: Thanks for commenting, darling! I loved writing them, so I'm glad to see someone enjoyed them. Yes, I will be updating "What Lies Beneath". Soon, actually. As soon as I get out of school for the summer. You can expect an update by the ending of this coming week.  
_

Author's Note: This week was inspired by the adorable Master/Apprentice relationship between Yoda and Luke. Enjoy!  
_

-Week Two-

**Island**

Luke had been standing in a tree, balancing Yoda on his back, and now he was sitting in a pile of mud. Obviously, he'd fallen. The pain in his buttocks gave that away.

"Ah! Help me you must!"

Grimacing, Luke pushed himself to his feet, turning to search for the owner of the voice.

Yoda, once a powerful Jedi Master, stood on an island in a lake of swamp water, covered in mud from head to toe.

"Stuck in quite a pickle I am!"

From Luke's vantage point, he _looked_ like a pickle.

"Stop laughing you will!"

**Survival**

He'd faced danger before, and he'd always had the chance to laugh about it later. Surviving was something that Luke had been born to do. It was in his blood.

This, however, was _beyond_ danger, and the chance of survival was slim.

"Do this you can, hmm!"

Luke gulped, wiping the sweat from his brow. He had to do this. This was just a test – the ultimate test.

"Love it you will. My secret recipe it is."

He nodded solemnly and took a bite of Yoda's latest concoction.

It didn't kill him, but it came pretty darn close.

**Lost**

Luke mumbled something into his sleeve, and Yoda's ear twitched.

"Mmm, understand that, I did not."

"Iostmyshaber."

"Speak up, you will, hmm! Tell me where you've been, you must."

Luke focused on the ground between his feet. He didn't want to see the look on Yoda's face when he told him what had happened.

"I... lost my... lightsaber. I was afraid to tell you."

Yoda wasn't angry, surprisingly enough.

"Hmph! Ruined your surprise, you have. Made you a new lightsaber already, I did."

Luke face-palmed. He'd been hiding in the cave all day for nothing.

**Other**

Luke picked up the bowl and sniffed it, crinkling his nose and sticking out his tongue when the smell filled his nostrils. _Sith-spawn. _This may very well kill him.

"Eat it, you will!"

"Yes, Master."

He cringed, praying to the Force and every other deity he could think of. He pressed his lips to the bowl and tilted it back.

"Good, yes?"

Luke lowered the bowl, smacking his lips. His face split into a wide grin. "Hmm. It's not bad. What's in it?"

"Eye of toad and ear of bantha, mmm!"

_Son of a Sith._

**Flashback**

Luke couldn't remember an early memory that _didn't_ involve Ben.

"_What are you doing out here so late? It's dangerous, you know."_

"_I got lost."_

"_Well, blast it all, we've got to get you home. Can't have you wandering around in the desert, now can we?"_

"_Thanks. I'm Luke."_

Luke remembered his smile, friendly and warm.

"_You can call me Ben."_

Ben Kenobi. The crazy old hermit.

Something hit him in the shin. Luke looked down to see Yoda, stick in hand. The evil little troll...

_Oh, Ben, I could really use your help now..._


	3. Week Three

_Disclaimer:__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Estora: Thanks so much for the comment, my dear! And I'm so terribly sorry that I didn't get that update done in time. Please, feel free to bother me until I get it done. I've just been so darned busy lately! I didn't know my summer was going to be so hectic. Plus, another computer crash doesn't help things one bit. I'll have to get it fixed _again_. But that's no excuse. I'll get to it!

bassclrntchick19: Thankee! Glad you liked them, even though you absolutely despise Star Wars. *cough* Anywho... I hope you'll like these, Nico!

Paty-chan: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed them, and they were meant to make you laugh, so good for me! I hope these will make you laugh, too. I do love making people happy. :)

Author's Note: I just can't get enough of Anakin. He's so fun to write, and he's adorable! Maybe next time I'll think of something a bit more creative (and outside my comfort zone), but until then, enjoy some more Ani drabbles! :)

- Week Three -

**Far**

Obi-Wan was sweating profusely now. Moisture dribbled down his forehead, stinging his eyes. His muscles were screaming. There was a dull ache in his left leg that wouldn't go away. How much longer could they possibly keep this up? It never seemed to end. Slash, duck, stab. Slash, duck, stab. Over and over again.

"I'm getting too old for this!" he managed between clenched teeth.

Beside him, Anakin smirked, raising his blade to deflect a stray blaster bolt. "You're not old, Master. You're _far_ too old."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He now had a headache, to top it all off.

**Prisoners**

"The Force controls everything. If we open our minds and listen..."

Master Windu's ramblings never seemed to end. They dragged on and on and on and on...

"Skywalker!"

Anakin snorted, wiping the drool from his sleeve. The other students were staring at him like he'd done something wrong. How were they not bored, too?

"The Force tells us what to do. We are merely servants."

Anakin raised a hand.

"Yes?"

"So basically we have no free will. We're like prisoners." He frowned. "I'd rather join the dark side."

Mace Windu's face had never been a darker shade of crimson.

"Skywalker!"

**Peacekeepers**

It was Anakin's _fourth_ mission, and Obi-Wan was already threatening to disown him.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Well, let's see... You set fire to a block of houses, accidentally ran over a Gamorrean with your speeder-"

"I thought it was dead!"

"That's still no reason to run it over!"

"I didn't-"

"You screamed at two armed thugs and started a brawl in the cantina, Anakin! Jedi are peacekeepers. Our duty is to put an end to violence, not cause mayhem.

Anakin's eyes widened, staring at Obi-Wan in open-mouthed confusion. "Oh! So _that's_ what "keeping the peace" means!"

Obi-Wan face-palmed.

**Uncharted**

"Be cautious, Padawan."

Anakin rolled his eyes, looking down at the map as he walked.

"Watch your step."

_Plop!_

"I told you to watch your step."

"Sorry."

Anakin wiped his boots on the grass and fell into step behind Obi-Wan. 

"Stay focused. We are walking into uncharted territory."

"What do you mean _uncharted_? We're in the middle of Alderaan."

"A-Alderaan?"

Anakin gave him a puzzled look, turning the map over in his hands. "Oh... By "Side B" you meant the back side of the map, didn't you?"

"Don't tell me you flew us to the wrong planet _again_."

Silence.

_"Anakin!"_

**Scape**

_Mmmm. Flowers. Naboo. Padmé._

"A root is the underground organ of a plant that lacks buds, leaves, blah, blah, blah, blah..."

_Food... Casserole. Mmmm. My favorite_

"... supports a plant or fungus, blah, blah, blah..."

_Never cook in your underwear, Anakin. Never..._

"A scape is a leafless-"

"Escape do whut?" Anakin snorted and jerked his head off the desk, bloodshot eyes widening. "Escape? _Escape!_ Everyone escape! _Run!_ Fire, fire! I've burned the casserole!"

He jumped from his feet and ran for the door, leaving his astonished instructor and classmates behind. Once he was gone, no one bothered to look for him.


End file.
